A technology in which a plurality of terminal devices (which will be hereinafter referred to as information processing units) wirelessly communicate with one another mutually via an access point and operate in cooperation has been known. In this technology, as an example of operation performed in cooperation, two tablet terminals share contents and thus display the contents. As a related art document, there is Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-184876.